


Снег

by fuaranka, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: ER-ish, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuaranka/pseuds/fuaranka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Гена застали врасплох.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 18





	Снег

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021  
> По [арту](https://images2.imgbox.com/c5/ae/P8ItSLss_o.jpg).

Под ногами размеренно похрустывает свежевыпавший снег, а кончик носа уже слегка пощипывает мороз. Ген поднимает взгляд в ночное небо, и маленькие снежинки легонько опускаются на лицо, растекаясь по коже колючими каплями. Над ним глубокая темная бездна, усыпанная множеством звезд, но размышлять о бесконечности космических просторов сейчас не хочется совершенно.

Накатившая ни с того ни с сего меланхолия выдворила Гена на улицу, где он бродил по вытоптанному двору практически бесцельно, потеряв счёт времени, пока не обнаружил себя стоящим в сугробе у края леса.

Сегодня с самого утра его мысли обитают в текущем моменте лишь одной ногой. Давно уже не происходит ничего экстраординарного, дни неторопливо сменяются один за другим. Они с Сенку проводят вместе девяносто девять процентов времени, и Ген позволяет рутине себя поглотить, разрешает себе расслабиться, и одно только осознание этого заставляет что-то внутри опасливо сжиматься, от чего даже просто усидеть на месте становится трудновыполнимой задачей.

— И долго ты собираешься тут торчать? — с укоризною бросает ему в спину Сенку, вынуждая обернуться.

Когда в вашей жизни появляется Ишигами Сенку, всё начинает вертеться вокруг науки. Каждый, кого одарило своим светом научное королевство, становится винтиком в слаженном механизме. Но сама по себе наука Гена никогда не интересовала. Зато интересуют люди. В самом деле, что может быть занятнее, чем человеческие слабости? И что может быть прекраснее, чем эти самые слабости использовать? Однако слабости Сенку использовать не хочется, их хочется «прикрыть». И тот период, пока они друг к другу притирались, наблюдая и прощупывая, пожалуй, до сих пор остается для Гена показательным: Сенку с первой встречи превзошел все его ожидания. Вот так, в пару шагов — от праздного любопытства до пьянящей очарованности. Впрочем, Ген уже давно даже об этом не думает. Влился, пристроился, как кот на хозяйские колени, не забывая вовремя мурчать для поддержания образа.

— Ох, Сенку-чан, погода сегодня необыкновенная, не находишь? — улыбается он вынимая руку из теплых рукавов, и подставляет ладонь под снегопад. Привычная маска натягивается легко, только чуть трескаются обветренные губы. — Но ты прав, разумеется. Не стоит морозиться попусту, у нас ведь... — мысль внезапно растворяется где-то в клубах пара, потому что Сенку бегло и бесцеремонно ощупывает его озябшие пальцы, сразу пряча их в тёплый, почти горячий кулак, и сжимает, скрывая от холода.

Вместе с даром речи Ген теряет и маски, нервно улыбается, избегая зрительного контакта. Пытается скрыть смущение, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает краска, а пауза начинает казаться затянутой. Сенку будто нарочно молчит секунд десять, не переставая аккуратно и сосредоточенно мять его пальцы уже двумя руками. Из-за поднявшегося ветра снегопад превращается в водоворот белых хлопьев. Они кружат и забиваются под воротник, пока Ген завороженно наблюдает, как Сенку делает полшага, подходя почти вплотную, и подносит покрасневшие от холода костяшки к своим губам, выдыхая на них жаром.

Если есть в этом каменном мире список того, что способно заставить сердце Гена биться быстрее, то его следует начать с Ишигами Сенку. Целиком и по частям, со всеми подробностями и оговорками. А закончить всем тем, что Ишигами Сенку с ним делает. Бессовестно заставая врасплох и балансируя на грани. Возможно, именно по этой причине Ген начинает сходить с ума, потому что на миг ему мерещится обжигающее прикосновение губ к онемевшей коже — краткое и неуловимое.

Через мгновение их взгляды встречаются, и только тогда становится ясно, насколько близко друг к другу они стоят: прядка чужих волос то и дело елозит по лицу. У Сенку в глазах спокойствие, уверенность, и кажется, что-то ещё — от чего даже у профессиональных менталистов подкашиваются колени. 

Ох, чуяло его сердце, добром это всё не кончится. Ген снова испытывает лёгкое беспокойство вперемешку с волнением, терзающим грудную клетку, но ничего не может поделать ни с собой, ни со своими коленями.

Внезапно Сенку отводит взгляд, перехватывает ладонь поудобнее и, развернувшись, тянет за собой в лабораторию:

— У нас с тобой ещё полно работы, менталист!

Атмосфера разряжается сама собой, и Ген благодарен всем богам за то, что Сенку уже не видит его ошарашенной физиономии. Не то чтобы он ожидал чего-то другого, но теперь ему кажется, что Сенку над ним просто издевается. Однако он знает его достаточно, чтобы понимать: подобное почти невозможно.

Так или иначе, Сенку всё ещё держит его за руку, и погода совершенно волшебная, а впереди очередной вечер утомительного ручного труда. Имеем то, что имеем. Но Ген не жалуется.


End file.
